


Annual Ritual

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-11
Updated: 2005-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-01 08:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex feels like a girl and Clark is clueless</p>
            </blockquote>





	Annual Ritual

**Author's Note:**

> My challenge was Anniversary, but I sorta worked in staff, weekend home, cooking, fighting, and making up. Hope you don't mind. 

## Annual Ritual

by Peach

[]()

* * *

Title: Annual Ritual  
Author: Peach  
Email: Peach1250@yahoo.com  
Rating: Adult audiences  
Challenge: Domesticity challenge  
Summary: Lex feels like a girl and Clark is clueless 

The security guard waved at Clark as he headed toward the elevator. As soon as the door of the elevator closed, the man picked up the house phone. "Mr. Luthor, he's on his way up." 

"Thank you, Matt." 

Lex cradled the phone and hurried across the room. He had exactly a minute and forty seconds before Clark came through the door. He threw his robe over the corner of the sofa. Lying down on the rug in front of the fireplace, he stroked his cock to full attention. A drop of sticky fluid leaked from the tip. 

He heard the door as Clark used his cardkey. Turning on his side, he put on his most seductive look. 

"Lex?" 

"In here, Clark." 

Clark loped into the room and skidded to a stop when he saw Lex. His mouth dropped open and Lex suppressed a grin. 

"Wow..." 

"See something you like?" 

"Fuck, Lex, you know how much I love you all naked and laid out for me." 

"Then come down here and show me." 

Several hours later Lex lay wrapped around Clark's body; Clark rubbed his hand along the smooth curve of Lex's hip. 

"So what brought that on?" 

"You complaining?" 

"No, just wondering." 

"I made us reservations for dinner. We should probably get showered and dressed." 

"Lex, what's going on?" Clark kissed the flesh closest to his mouth, tasting the sweat of his lover. 

"Nothing. Let's get in the shower." 

Lex pulled away and climbed to his feet. He was halfway to the bathroom when Clark caught up with him. "Talk to me, Lex." 

"Clark, really there's nothing going on. We're going to miss our reservation if we don't hurry." 

Clark followed his lover into the bathroom and stood still as Lex washed his hair, this had become a part of his life with Lex, a comfortable ritual. He loved the little things that had slowly become part of their lives. 

They'd been friends for over a year, lovers for a bit less. The sex was spectacular, far better than anything he'd had with anyone else, but it was the quiet things that Clark cherished the most. The things that told him he was precious to Lex. 

He rinsed his hair and reached for the scrubby he used to bathe Lex. As he lathered it up he tried to figure out what was off about the day. Lex was disappointed and Clark wasn't sure what he'd done or maybe hadn't done. 

He washed Lex carefully, noting the tension in muscles that should have been relaxed after an afternoon of intense fucking like they'd shared. Damn! He had to work this out, Lex was too important for Clark to let anything cause him pain. 

He finished washing Lex's body and lathered his own quickly as Lex stepped from the shower. When he reached the bedroom he found Lex mostly dressed and clothes laid out for him. They were going someplace nice because Lex had put out slacks and a casual jacket to go over the dress shirt. 

He watched as his lover continued to move about the room. Shit! What was it? It wasn't Lex's birthday. And Clark hadn't been late in several days. He thought back to the morning paper wondering if Lex had done anything that made the news, but nothing jumped out of his memory. 

He dressed, then tried to pull Lex close, but Lex danced away. "We're going to be late." 

Clark followed Lex out of the penthouse and got into the Aston Martin. He continued to search for any reason for Lex to be acting the way he was. The trip was silent, Clark afraid to make it worse by sticking his big foot in his mouth. When they reached the restaurant he excused himself to go to the men's room. Once he was locked in a stall he pulled out his cell phone and hit the speed dial for Chloe. She answered on the second ring. 

"What is it? I'm on a date and I thought you were with Lex." 

"I am." 

"Then why are you calling me?" 

"Chloe, something is wrong. Lex was waiting for me all naked and ready." 

"So far I'm not seeing the problem, although the MI is hot." 

"Chloe! That part was fine, but then after - hell all I did was ask what brought it on and he's been cold as ice ever since." 

"How did you say it? Like you didn't enjoy him?" 

"Of course not. I happen to be in love with the guy." 

"Chloe here, know that. Didn't forget his birthday did you?" 

"No, his birthday isn't for another two months." 

"Is it an anniversary?" 

"We aren't breeders, Chloe." 

"So what? I have no clue what else it could be. I'm not an expert on gay relationships. Did you try asking him?" 

"Duh! He wouldn't tell me." 

"My advice? Grovel, and do whatever you know gets him the hottest." 

"In the middle of a restaurant?" 

"Does it have table cloths?" 

"Yes." 

"Then you've got cover. Now go take care of your boyfriend while I take care of mine." 

She disconnected and he scowled at the phone before he tucked it into his pocket. He reached the table to find Lex being drooled over by a waitress. He deliberately slid into the booth next to Lex, pushing him over to the inside corner. 

"Sorry, babe, I didn't mean to take so long." Clark looked up at the waitress. "Could I have sweet tea please? Lex, did you order a drink?" 

"Yes, Clark, I did." 

The waitress walked away as Clark plucked the menu from the other side of the table. "What's good here?" 

"Do you intend to continue to act like a caveman?" 

"I don't know what you mean, Lex." 

"Squashing me in the corner, acting possessive, calling me 'babe'." 

"I didn't like the way she was looking at you." 

"She was just taking my order." 

"And trying to poke out your eye with her tit." 

"Why did you take so long?" 

"Chloe called." 

"How is she?" 

"She's got a new boyfriend." 

"Ah - I'm glad. I didn't trust the last one." 

"Are you investigating Chloe's dates now?" 

"Should I be? She's your friend and I don't want to see her hurt. She was instrumental in getting us together." 

There was a niggling thought trying to break out of his subconscious, it gleamed there just out of his grasp. He put down the menu and slipped his hand up Lex's thigh, massaging the soft dick he leaned closer to Lex. 

"Speaking of together - I'm sorry for whatever I did or failed to do. Don't be angry with me. I love you." 

Lex sighed but before he could reply the waitress came back with their drinks. She placed them on the table. "Are you ready to order?" her voice was cold and Lex decided they should go somewhere else; she'd probably spit in their food. 

"I'm sorry my friend and I have changed our minds. Let's go, Clark." 

Clark looked puzzled but he slid from the booth. Lex stood and dropped a bill onto the table. They walked out together. When they reached the curb, Clark turned to look at Lex. 

The valet brought the car around and they got in. "Lex, are you going to tell me?" 

"It's silly, just let it go." 

"Please. It was important enough to upset you. That means even if it is 'silly' I should still know so that I can make sure I don't mess it up again." 

"You really do love me, don't you?" 

"More than I ever thought I'd love anyone." 

"Then why are you still hiding things from me?" 

"Hiding? I don't..." 

Lex slammed on the breaks, thumbed open Clark's seatbelt, opened the door and issued a command. "Get out." 

Clark was shocked. "Lex..." 

"Get out, now!" 

Clark tumbled from the car and Lex yanked the door closed before peeling out. Clark watched the car until Lex got onto the freeway headed out of Metropolis. Clark felt a sense of panic as he realized that he could lose Lex for good. Turning, he headed for home. He needed his mother and he didn't give a fuck how childish that sounded. 

Martha looked up as Clark opened the door and entered the living room. She knew immediately that he was upset. Holding open her arms she watched as he ran to her. She held him close as he sobbed. 

It took Clark several long minutes to get some control back. When he hiccuped, Martha rubbed his back. 

"What's going on, sweetheart?" 

"Lex is pissed at me. We had a great afternoon and then somehow I managed to screw it up. He wants the truth." 

"Of course he does. You've been intimate for six months now. You bring him here for every holiday. You freely tell him you love him in front of anyone who happens to be around. Anyone would expect you to tell them under those circumstances." 

"Wait, you and dad are always telling me not to tell people." 

"Maybe it's time for you to make that decision. You love this man. I could see that even before you told us he was the one you wanted. The way he looks at you, Clark, the man would die for you. It doesn't get any better than that." 

"Mom, do you mean it?" 

"Clark, get out of here and go find him." 

"I love you, Mom." 

"I know. I love you too, sweetheart. Now get!" 

Clark rose from beside his mother and she smiled as he disappeared. Lex paced the floor of the cabin he'd built on a small lake fifty miles west of Metropolis. He couldn't believe Clark was still lying to him. He knew that most men didn't consider omission to be lying, but he did. 

He'd planned for the day to go far different than it had. He knew he was being overemotional. But damnit Clark had elevated them during sex again. Was he supposed to pretend he didn't notice that? And it was their anniversary - well sort of. It had been three months since they'd said the L word for the first time. 

Fuck, he was acting like a girl. What the hell was wrong with him? He'd never, not even with his first crush, ever acted this way. He walked across to the bar and reached for the bottle of scotch. 

"You don't need that." 

Lex jumped and the bottle started falling, a streak of color became Clark's hand catching the bottle and then he placed it on the bar. Lex looked at him, his eyes flashing with his anger. So now he was supposed to ignore the fact that Clark had been left standing in Metropolis with no transportation over an hour's drive away and now he was here and there had been no sounds of an automobile coming up the gravel drive. 

"I went to see my mom." Like any normal person could have traveled two hours in one direction and then three in another in eighty minutes. 

"What did Martha say?" 

"That it's time for me to make my own decisions. She said that what we have 'doesn't get any better than that'. I think she's right." 

"Do you?" 

"Yeah. Ask me." 

"Are you a mutant?" 

"No." 

"What then?" 

"I'm the last son of Krypton. My home planet was destroyed when the sun went nova. My parents, Jor-El and Lara, sent me here so that I could survive." 

Lex's legs gave out, Clark caught him easily and he carried him over to the sofa. Lex studied him for a long minute, looking for signs that Clark was lying, teasing anything other than telling him the truth at last. 

"What else can up you do, besides levitate?" 

"What?" 

"Clark, we quite often float above the bed when we have sex. I mean you are great in bed, but I'm still aware enough to know that we've left a firm surface." 

"I can't control that. I think someday I'll be able to fly." 

"Damn, I hope so, that'd be a blast." 

Clark grinned at his lover. "I'm really fast. I can see through anything except lead. I can start fires with my eyes. So far that's it." 

"Fuck, that's more than most superheroes get." 

"Superhero? God you are a geek." Clark grinned at him. 

"Allow me to release my geekness. How many men can say they fuck an alien every day?" 

"You can think it but I'd rather you didn't say it. If we have reporters stalking us now what would they do if they knew this? What would the government do?" 

Lex looked thoughtful for a long minute. "Clark, I won't tell anyone. But fuck, is it not the coolest thing ever?" 

"Yep, I'm in love with a geek. So is that all that was wrong tonight? Are we good?" 

Lex's hesitation gave it away. "What else did I do or forget?" 

"I told you it's silly." 

"I don't care how silly it is, I want to know." 

"It's three months since you first told me that you love me." 

"Ah - that's not silly, it's romantic." 

Clark pulled Lex to his feet, kissed him and then speed stripped them both. Lex giggled as he looked down at their naked bodies. "That's going come in handy when we're short on time." 

"Shut up and fuck me." 

Lex grinned as he took a step forward and wrapped his arms around Clark. The kiss was soft, tentative, but soon deepened. Clark used his x-ray vision to make sure they didn't run into anything as he walked them to the bedroom. 

They fell into the bed together, and it didn't take long for Lex to get into position. Clark sighed as Lex's dick opened him. Lex moaned as Clark's ass tightened on him. He loved being inside Clark almost as much as he loved Clark inside him. 

Moving slowly, he watched Clark's face. He blushed so prettily, especially when he was in heat. Lex swallowed compulsively at his thought. He would need to ask Clark later how his people reproduced. Maybe they would need to go back to using condoms. Lex wasn't sure he wanted to be the first man to get pregnant. 

"Lex, where are you?" 

"What?" 

Clark grinned at him. "Fuck me!" 

Lex bent down to kiss his lover, his alien lover. Damn! Life was full of surprises. He pulled back and shifted his position, holding Clark's legs up and open, he pounded into his lover's ass. 

"Yes!" Clark hissed drawing out the s. 

Lex sucked in a deep breath as Clark grabbed his cock and started to jack it viciously. At the same time Clark's ass locked down on him. Lex let out a groan as the muscles in Clark's ass milked his come from him. 

"Lex!" Clark sprayed come all over the two of them. Lex felt cool air on his knees and watched as the bed grew farther away. He bent to rest on Clark. His back against the ceiling kept them from going any higher. He wondered briefly what would happen if they had sex outside. But then sleep claimed him. 

* * *

Lex woke lying on the bed. He lifted his arms to stretch his muscles and rose petals fell around him. He sat up to find that he was covered with them. Beside the bed was a steaming cup of coffee. He reached for it and took a sip, perfect. He stood and walked toward the bedroom door. 

Clark was in the kitchen, the scent of bacon filled the air and he was cracking eggs into a bowl. 

"Morning, Clark." 

"I'm cooking breakfast." 

"Yes, I can see that. I had a thought last night before you fucked me unconscious." He moved in close to kiss Clark and then sat at the table with his coffee. "I don't have to worry about either of us getting pregnant, do I?" 

"I..." 

Lex jerked around to stare at Clark. "Clark?" 

"I don't know, Lex." 

"We need to find out. Can you x-ray your own body and see if you have anything that might be a womb?" 

Lex watched as Clark bent and twisted. "I can't tell. My insides are very different than yours." 

"We should probably go back to using condoms." 

"I can't, Lex. I can't stand to have a barrier between us." 

"Clark, what if..." 

"We'll deal with it. We love each other and if we have a child, well...would it be horrible, Lex?" 

"No, I never meant it that way. It's just that I don't know if I could cope with being pregnant. It wouldn't be because I didn't want your child. You haven't even finished college yet, it would just be better if we knew for sure and only had a child once we were ready." 

Clark looked sad and Lex hurried to him. Pulling him close, he kissed him deeply. "We'll make it, Clark. We're meant to be together, I know that. I'm sorry I upset you." 

Clark squeezed him tight and then turned him back toward the table. "Sit; I'll finish cooking our breakfast." 

Lex sat down and sipped his coffee. As Clark worked, Lex tried to picture him with a rounded stomach, then his mind flipped to an image of Clark sitting on a huge egg, what if... no he wasn't going there. 

When Clark brought over the plates and refilled his coffee, Lex put aside all thoughts except the fact that they loved each other. Clark leaned over and kissed the end of his nose. 

"Maybe we should consider last night our real anniversary. It sure felt like a wedding night to me." 

Lex smiled at his lover as he reached for the jam. "Shall we spend it here every year?" 

"I'd like that." 

"We'll make it an annual ritual. I'll expect roses every year. By the way, how far did you have to go to get them?" 

"I got them from Lionel's greenhouse." 

Lex nearly choked as he laughed. His dad would have a fit when he found his roses plucked. He was just glad there had never been any surveillance cameras installed in the greenhouse. 

Clark grinned at him and he knew there was some floating in the near future. He thought they might just have to fuck on the patio, he trusted Clark to make sure he didn't fall. Clark's grin faltered at the gleam in Lex's eyes. 

Somehow he just knew life with Lex was never going to be boring. 

The end 


End file.
